Manuel Alanso
Brief description Manuel is a fourteen year-old Omega Squad operative from Sacramento, California; and a very powerful telekinetic and pyrokinetic. Appearance Manuel is Hispanic, with dark brown eyes, thin black hair, and dark skin. He's about 5'7 and very thin. He is usually depicted in dark jeans and a green jacket. Powers Manuel's powers include pyrokinetics (controls fire), telekinetics (can make objects move with his mind), and some flight. They are very strong and very dangerous, especially for his age, which makes him a prime target for BIA and Alpha resources. He's hidden these powers from his family, but they occasionally leak out, and are hard to cover up. Their origins are unknown, but they may have come from his father. Family Manuel comes from a Spanish-speaking family in Sacramento. He lives in a house with his mother and his two older sisters, each of who have different fathers, none of whom are known. Manuel is bilingual, along with his sisters, but his mother doesn't speak English. Story The BIA, an organization bent on either recruiting or eliminating the population with powers, attempted to recruit Manuel on his way home from school one day in spring. Manuel had heard of the murders made by the BIA and intently refused to work for them. This led to his being kidnapped by the BIA, and brought to BIAHQ on the east coast. Fortunately, while Manuel was in BIA custody, an Omega Squad operative named Starfish King happened also to be unavoidably detained by BIA. They developed a friendship during that time. When the Squad broke into BIA to rescue Starfish King, they also granted Manuel's freedom, and offered to take him into the Squad. Manuel expressed that he would rather return to his family in California, so the Squad granted him a safe passage back to his home. Unexpectedly, his family seemed to have disappeared. It seemed that they had gone off the grid following Manuel's arrest. This was comforting, because it meant that they were safe from BIA finding them; but it also meant that he couldn't find them. Manuel decided to join the Omega Squad and continues the search for his family. He has made friends with several squad members, including Starfish King, Roar, and Beezus. He has developed a huge crush on Jasmine Lee, and cares about her very much, but these feelings are not retaliated. Personality Manuel is a bit of a softy. He doesn't seem to be very interested in fighting or using his powers very much. Instead, he just seems to enjoy the company of the Squad. He likes the greenhouse, and spends a lot of time there. He usually just shuffles around the Squad and finds something to do, which there's never a lack of with nine powerful minors thrown together in a single living establishment. He tries very hard to relate with Jasmine, though she usually shuns him. Weaknesses Manuel's main weakness is his fear of not finding his family. He seems also to have some insecurities over his skin color, though he's the only one to really care about it. He doesn't want to lose the friends he's made on the squad; and he doesn't like to fight. These would comprise his weaknesses.